Lejos
by AlisaRB
Summary: No necesitan nada más que el tanque con gasolina y la carretera frente a ellos / AU No Zombies


**A/N: Hacía mucho que no subía un O/S AU, ¿verdad?**

 **Disclaimer: Tanto el universo TWD como sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ojalá.**

* * *

Es muy tarde, quizás altas horas de la madrugada, y un ruido la despierta de golpe. Su cabeza se endereza bruscamente y sus ojos parpadean, tratando de ver algo entre las neblinas de su sueño aún presente. A su lado, Amy duerme profundamente. Su amiga siempre ha sido capaz de no despertarse incluso con el más fuerte de los ruidos, pero Beth perdió esa facultad hace mucho. Ahora todo lo que hace es dormir con un ojo abierto, siempre alerta, siempre preparada para cualquier cosa. Incluso para los recién llegados.

Un coche destartalado y que aparenta ser, con toda seguridad, robado, aparece de pronto. Es la brusquedad con la que es conducido y el volumen al que lleva la música –una canción de heavy metal que le acelera el corazón instintivamente- lo que la ha despertado. El coche frena, la música para y las ventanillas se bajan lentamente, mostrando a dos hombres.

—Hola, bonita —le dice el que va al volante, un hombre con el pelo casi al cero, canoso, y que ahora le muestra una sonrisa lobuna. Sin embargo, Beth sólo puede ver al hombre que hay a su lado. Es más joven, pero aún así seguro que a ella le saca varios años, y a diferencia de su compañero, su pelo es largo, y tan oscuro que apenas le deja sitio a los ojos, azules y oscuros y que parecen estar a punto de atravesarla. A su lado, Beth siente a Amy removerse contra su hombro, pero no despega la vista del coche. Tiene el cuerpo en tensión, y sin girarse, apoya una mano en el hombro de su amiga y la agita levemente, hasta que consigue despertarla.

—Vamos, levanta —le murmura con suavidad.

— ¿Qué… qué pasa? —Siente cómo alza la cabeza—. ¿Son amigos tuyos?

—No —susurra en respuesta.

—Tengo entendido que necesitáis que os lleven. ¿Los Ángeles? —le pregunta el conductor, señalando hacia el suelo, en dirección al trozo de cartón en el que estaba escrito el destino al que pretendían llegar.

—Sí —salta Amy animadamente, una amplia sonrisa pintando su rostro. El hombre suelta una ronca carcajada.

—Bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Vamos, guapas, arriba —les dice, y Amy se apresura en ponerse en pie, pero Beth la agarra del brazo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenéis ya a alguien que os lleve?

—Bethy, ¿qué haces? ¡Ellos también van a Los Ángeles! —le susurra su amiga excitadamente. Sin embargo, Beth no afloja en su agarre y tampoco se ralentiza su corazón.

—No me fío. ¿Cómo nos vamos a montar en el coche de dos extraños a esta hora, cuando no hay nadie?

Amy resopla, pero Beth sigue sin ceder.

—Venga ya. Sólo son dos tipos pasándoselo bien. ¿Qué problema hay? Seamos divertidas y consigamos que nos lleven, y no tendremos que volver a verles. Es perfecto.

—Creo que no quieren que les diviertas precisamente —murmura ella, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de los dos hombres.

—Veo que no os interesa —salta el conductor.

—Bethy, por favor —Amy le hace un pucherito y asiente, tratando de convencerla. Beth la mira un segundo antes de suspirar.

—Si hacen algo… —empieza, pero su amiga ya está abriendo la puerta trasera. Beth se pone en pie y coge su guitarra antes de sentarse a su lado, tratando de colocar la funda con cuidado.

— ¡A Los Ángeles! —exclama el hombre, arrancando bruscamente. Beth se agarra instintivamente al reposabrazos y Amy suelta un gritito de emoción.

El coche se aleja en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Resulta que los dos hombres son hermanos. Que Merle es el mayor, y es el mayor en todo el sentido de la palabra. El que hace todas las bromas, el que ríe sin parar, el que habla más alto, el que llama más la atención. Que Daryl es su hermano pequeño, y que es prácticamente quien se ocupa de que Merle no se meta en más líos de los que puede solucionar. Que los dos se dedican a vagar de un lado a otro, aterrizando en moteles de carretera, en bares o en el mismo suelo, y que lo único que necesitan es un coche y su tabaco.

Resulta que a Beth todo le resulta conocido. Ella, que siempre ha vivido en una granja donde nunca le ha faltado de nada, rodeada de una buena familia que la protegía y la quería, que ha dormido en su propia cama, en su propia habitación, ahora el tener un rincón en el suelo donde tumbarse le parece lo mejor.

Hace mucho que ya no es la Beth Greene que vivía en la granja. Tanto tiempo como el que lleva vagando con Amy, las dos huyendo de una casa en la que no podían seguir ni un segundo más, tratando de ganarse la vida de cualquier manera, las dos cargando con diferentes secretos, con distintas cicatrices. Amy la de su costado, donde la navaja de su ex novio se hundió. Beth la de su muñeca, cubierta con varias pulseras en un vano intento de olvidar la noche en la que su madre murió y las siguientes, en las que su hermana desaparecía y su padre aparecía tambaleándose en la entrada, tratando de mantenerse en pie tras haberse bebido copa tras copa.

Hace mucho que Beth, a diferencia de Amy, dejó de ver sólo la belleza en el mundo. Ha llegado a un punto en el que a veces se pregunta si quizás, aquello era la ceguera. El ver sólo lo que uno quiere ver. Se convence y hasta compadece a su amiga por ser tan ingenua. Por dejarse engañar, por ser tan vulnerable. Ya no hay sólo belleza. Ya no quedan sólo buenas personas. El mundo es un lugar peligroso y hay que adaptarse o sufrir las consecuencias.

Y sin embargo, cuando Beth mira a Daryl, se pregunta si quizás está equivocada.

* * *

Los días parecen pasar con una rapidez aplastante. No se dirigen a Los Ángeles a toda velocidad: paran de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo, tratando de encontrar más dinero para seguir adelante.

Merle siempre consigue dinero de alguna parte, y ninguno de sus acompañantes jamás le pregunta de dónde lo saca. Todos lo saben, y en realidad, nadie quiere decirlo en voz alta, con miedo a que quizás las luces de un coche patrulla empiecen a vislumbrarse si se atreven a pronunciar las palabras.

Daryl arregla cosas por dinero. A veces coches, pero la mayoría de las veces son construcciones. Cualquier cosa que necesite trabajo manual, en realidad. Resulta que es bueno en eso. Tiene manos callosas y fuertes, la clase de manos a las que no les asusta el trabajo duro. Sin embargo, hay veces en las que Merle se acerca a él y le murmura algo al oído, y esas veces no arregla nada. Simplemente se va con su hermano y cuando vuelven, él también tiene dinero en el bolsillo. Beth siempre se fija en la expresión de su cara en esas veces. Cree que puede ser vergüenza, remordimiento. Quizás ambas.

En cuanto a Amy y Beth, las dos tienen un sistema bastante simple: Beth canta y Amy la publicita. Beth se limita a hacer lo que sabe y Amy se encarga de que toda la calle sepa que tiene talento. La anuncia casi como si fuera una superestrella. Revolotea y agita la lata frente a todos, esperando recaudar dinero. Beth siempre intenta que ella también exponga su arte, que venda sus dibujos, pero Amy siempre se niega. Dice que ella prefiere dibujar a sus sirenas una y otra vez pero nunca para nadie que no sea ella, y Beth nunca la presiona. La entiende: la sirena que pende de su cuello es lo único que le recuerda a su hermana Andrea, y pintarlas es lo más cerca que tiene de estar con ella. Así que nunca insiste más de cinco minutos.

Además, Beth está convencida de que no conseguirían ni la mitad de dinero sin ella animándola.

* * *

Han pasado meses y ni siquiera se han acercado a Los Ángeles. Es una especie de acuerdo silencioso: no van a separarse. Los cuatro hacen un buen equipo, y además, de alguna forma, son lo más parecido a una familia que tienen.

Merle y Amy son los que siempre vociferan, los que ríen ruidosamente y los que más beben. Beth y Daryl se sientan en silencio, dando pequeños sorbos de su copa, observándolo todo con cuidado, vigilando a sus respectivos protegidos. A veces sus ojos se encuentran desde el otro lado de la mesa, y es entonces cuando Beth siente una corriente recorrerla de arriba abajo. Llevan tanto tiempo juntos, y sin embargo aún no han intercambiado más de dos palabras. Es casi como si no lo necesitaran. Se comunican por las miradas. Beth siente cómo él siempre la observa. Para cualquier otra persona sería imperceptible, pero ella ya le conoce. Le siente cada vez que ella ríe, que se mueve. Puede notar sus ojos clavándose en ella cuando canta. Puede ver la forma en la que parece que casi va a sonreír. Puede ver el deseo desatado tras sus ojos, y el suyo propio reflejado.

* * *

Al igual que la primera vez que se ven, es tarde cuando él llega junto a Merle. Es una noche cálida y pegajosa, y Beth está intentando refrescarse, sentada en las escaleras del motel mientras Amy duerme en su habitación. Merle la saluda con un asentimiento y sigue caminando, pero Daryl se detiene. Ella levanta la vista y le sonríe con suavidad, y él se sienta a su lado, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo, con cuidado de no echar el humo en su dirección.

Ninguno dice nada. Ambos se mantienen en silencio mientras observan el cielo estrellado, ella con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, y él echado ligeramente hacia atrás. Y entonces Beth siente sus ojos en la nuca y la recorre un delicioso escalofrío, y de pronto ya no le interesa el cielo, ni la noche, ni la carretera. Se gira y sus ojos se encuentran. Beth intenta sonreír, pero se da cuenta de que no puede hacer nada excepto devolverle la mirada.

No está claro quién de los dos se acerca primero, pero una vez sus labios se encuentran, ya no vuelven a despegarse, no hasta que han pasado muchas más horas, hasta que el calor de la noche se ha mezclado con el de sus cuerpos encontrándose y apartándose hasta explotar y caer en un plácido sueño.

* * *

Durante un tiempo, esa es su vida. Vagan de un lado para otro, cantando, bebiendo, bailando, conduciendo, avanzando, viviendo. Beth y Daryl se encierran en una habitación cada noche y ni Amy ni su hermano parpadean, aunque Merle se permite un par de comentarios jocosos. Beth se pregunta si quizás aquello que había estado creciendo entre los dos era obvio para alguien más aparte de ella.

—Eres tan bonita —le susurra él en mitad de la oscuridad, mientras están los dos aún desnudos por encima de las sábanas y sus manos se entrelazan con suavidad, la cabeza de ella apoyada en su pecho, absorbiendo los latidos de su corazón. Ella le da un beso en el costado y vuelve a recolocarse, fingiendo que el pulso no se le sigue acelerando. Daryl le acaricia la mano con el pulgar, y va bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a las pulseras. Beth hace amago de apartar la muñeca, pero entonces su pulgar roza la carne cicatrizada, y se detiene. Está casi temblando, y ya ni siquiera es por lo que han estado haciendo unos minutos antes, pero entonces él mueve su mano y besa la cicatriz y apoyándola en su mejilla—. Tan bonita —repite, y Beth parpadea para contener las lágrimas. Se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a llorar, pero ahora que le ve, no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto hace que lo sabe. Si alguna vez la vio, o si simplemente fue capaz de leerle la mente, como siempre parece hacer.

Ella se limita a rodearle con los brazos y abrazarle con fuerza, pasándole la mano por la espalda con cuidado.

—Y tú —le murmura en respuesta—. Y tú.

* * *

Era casi como un sueño a punto de desvanecerse, pero de pronto el coche se detiene, y ya no están en tierra de nadie. Han llegado a Los Ángeles.

Se instaura un pequeño silencio en el vehículo mientras tratan de asimilar el hecho de que ya han llegado a su destino. En otras circunstancias, en otro momento distinto, Beth y Amy se hubieran tomado de la mano y habrían salido del coche tras intercambiar un par de despedidas con los hermanos, y habrían caminado en dirección a… a lo que sea que quieran encontrar.

Sin embargo, es sólo Amy la que baja a toda prisa, pero no para marcharse.

—Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis? —les exclama, feliz como una niña pequeña. Todos se miran y sonríen, y se apresuran en seguirla en dirección a la playa.

Merle es el segundo en quitarse la ropa y dirigirse hacia el agua, cogiendo a Amy rápidamente, que empieza a soltar grititos y a reír como una loca mientras se lanzan contra las olas. Beth mira a Daryl y él la mira a ella, y los dos se sonríen un segundo antes de que ella se le acerque y le abrace sin previo aviso.

—Odio las despedidas —le murmura, y puede sentir cómo él se desinfla. Sabe que a pesar de todo, de todas las confesiones hechas en mitad de la noche, a pesar de haber estado juntos más veces de las que pueda contar, de todos los meses que han vagado por el país, todavía tenía miedo a que ella abriera la puerta y se marchara sin mirar atrás. Asustado de que ella fuera a dejarle como todo el mundo hasta ahora.

Él la rodea con los brazos y le da un beso en la coronilla. Beth se aparta y comienza a soltar risitas mientras se quita los zapatos y los pantalones e intenta sacarse la camiseta. Cuando empieza a correr hacia el agua, puede oír sus pasos tras ella, pero no intenta girarse para comprobar que sigue ahí. Sabe que lo está.

Esa es su vida, y no puede estar más satisfecha. Sólo ellos cuatro, su música, su tabaco y sus brindis a medianoche. No necesitan nada más.

* * *

 **A/N: Vale, lo he escrito en un tiempo récord y NECESITABA sacármelo de dentro. Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea. Amy y Beth siendo amigas y huyendo de casa, durmiendo en la calle y ganando dinero mediante la música, y los hermanos Dixon a tiempo para llevárselas de aventura. Me gustaba muchísimo la idea y la verdad es que estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Es un cambio de estilo en lo que suelo escribir y me encanta.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡No dudéis en dejar un review!**


End file.
